


All This And Heaven Too

by likeasugarcube



Series: Marriage of Convenience [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hickies, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasugarcube/pseuds/likeasugarcube
Summary: “Remember when I left you that voicemail last summer?” Patrick asks, a little breathless.“Christ, how could I forget?”





	

It’s been a little over six months since Pete launched Clandestine. After he and Patrick got married – the 2nd time, the real time for them -- he told his parents he would stay on long enough to find a replacement but then he was leaving to focus on Clandestine full time. That conversation went so much better than he had anticipated. His parents not only understood, they said they’d been expecting as much. He’d spent so much of his twenties waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was still strange to have everything finally falling into place.

In the spring he and Patrick started looking at apartments. He wasn’t Pete Wentz: CEO and Chicago socialite anymore. He was Pete, small business owner and newly married man and he wanted a home that he and Patrick had chosen together. 

Patrick had been thrilled with this idea. 

“I don’t care if it means I have to spend an extra half hour getting to class,” he said, “If it means we don’t have to live in the Loop anymore.”

Living downtown was a status symbol and not much else. Everything closed early and the only people out after were either tourists, business people or some combination of the two. Pete had no need for that status symbol any more. He had a different symbol on his left hand that he liked quite a bit more. 

They found a place in Pilsen after only a few days of looking. Pete was pretty sure his sizeable bank account had something to do with the ease of their search, but this was one perk he wasn’t about to take for granted. There would be enough room for each of them to have their own studio space and none of their neighbors cared how many times Pete’s face had been on the cover of US Weekly. It was perfect. 

They were set to move in June 1st, two weeks from now. May 30th would be Pete’s last day at the Wentz Corporation. Pete was vacillating between wild excitement and overwhelming terror. 

The massive pile of resumes he’d received the day after the official announcement resulted in a panic attack and Greta forced him to go home early. 

As with all things, she took it upon herself to weed through the hundreds of applicants and weed out what she called “the unworthy.” Only about ten percent made it past her desk, giving Pete the time and peace of mind to research each applicant fully. He even made a spreadsheet of his pro and con lists. Greta had never been more proud.

Today he’d made his final decision. Victoria Asher had been working for the Wentz Corporation for nearly two years but Pete couldn’t remember even passing her in the halls. It turned out she’d gotten three promotions since starting with them and she had her hands in so many projects even her direct superiors could barely keep track of her on a normal day. 

Just judging from the gold mine of experience on her resume, Pete is ready to give her the position on the spot. But for professionalism’s sake he’s scheduled an interview with her just after lunch.

She walks into his office at 1pm on the dot and she’s barely seated more than ten minutes before Pete knows there’s no point continuing. Even he’s a little intimidated of her. He knows she’s going to dominate in the boardroom. 

After he tells her she has the position, her face breaks into a soft friendly smile. Pete’s relieved to see there’s a friendly personality under the work persona. He takes her out into the lobby and introduces her to Greta. 

“I can’t wait to work with you!” Victoria says, “I’m sure we’ll make a great team.”

“I’m sure we would have,” Greta says, looking up at the towering brunette above her, but clearly not intimidated in the least. “But I go where Pete goes. He won’t survive without me.”

Pete considers protesting this statement but there isn’t much of a point. Victoria looks extremely disappointed. 

“Between the three of us of I’m sure we can find you a respectable errand boy that you can train up,” Pete tells her and this seems to brighten her spirits immensely. 

With the interview taken care of Pete doesn’t have anything else pressing on his agenda for the day. He answers a few emails and calls his father to tell him of his decision. His dad is thrilled that he managed to hire from within the company. They make plans for the three of them to meet and Pete quickly plugs the information into his calendar. 

The rest of the afternoon drags. It’s 4:30 when Pete gets the text. 

_Guess where I am?_

Pete hasn’t even gotten the chance to his send on his response when Greta’s voice comes over the intercom. 

“You’ve got a visitor,” she says and he can hear the smile in her voice.

The fact that Patrick steps through the door a moment later isn’t surprising. What is surprising is that he’s dressed to the nines. He’s wearing the black and argyle tie Pete bought for him last week and a charcoal grey waistcoat that Pete has never seen before. 

“Has Prince Charming come to to sweep me off my feet?” Pete asks with a grin.

Patrick rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning. Protest though he may, Pete knows he loves his cheesy jokes. 

“Do you like it?” Patrick asks as he smoothes his hands down the front of the vest. “I got it at that antique store up on Howard.”

Pete pushes away from his desk and stands up. He starts towards across the room and Patrick meets him in the middle. Patrick reaches up and winds his fingers around Pete’s tie, pulls him down into a hungry kiss. He kisses like it’s been 8 months instead of 8 hours since they’ve seen each other last.

“You’re going to make it difficult for me to get any work done for the rest of the day, aren’t you?”

“Not difficult,” Patrick says, “ _Impossible._ I already told Greta to hold all your calls.”

Pete laughs softly, but doesn’t let go. His arms have found their way around him, one on Patrick’s hip, the other at the small of his back. Right where they belong, Pete thinks. He can’t bring himself to care about work when Patrick sucks at the hollow of his throat.

_“Patrick.”_

He’d meant it as an admonishment but it comes out as more of a gasp.

“Afraid you won’t look professional with a giant hickey?” Patrick murmurs against his skin. He moves a little higher, just beneath Pete’s left ear and sucks even harder. That one is _definitely_ going to leave a mark.

Pete should be mad -- or at the very least he should be mildly annoyed. There are at least three client meetings scheduled this this week and even though Victoria is taking the lead, he’ll still have to be there. Visible hickies and all. But as Patrick kisses his way back up to his mouth he cannot bring himself to care one bit. He pulls Patrick closer, grinds his growing hard-on against Patrick’s hip and moans into Patrick’s mouth.

“Remember when I left you that voicemail last summer?” Patrick asks, a little breathless. 

“Christ, how could I forget?”

Pete kept that voicemail for longer than he cares to admit. Patrick kisses him again, softer this time and then leans back.

“There’s a lock on your door, right?” he asks, pulling gently out of Pete’s embrace.

“What?” Pete’s confused. “Of course, but why – oh.”

“I believe,” Patrick says with a smirk, “ -- that I made you a promise and I only have two weeks left to keep it.” Pete hears the click of the lock and feels his heartbeat quicken.

“Oh my god,” Pete says more to himself than to Patrick.

He’s fantasized about this ever since that voicemail. That fantasy has gotten a little less mileage since he and Patrick became an actual couple as opposed to the weird, “fucking a lot and not talking about our feelings” thing they were doing there for a while. But it never _really_ went away.

In his fantasies, Patrick would have come to the office straight from class, guitar case over his shoulder, in ripped jeans and a band t-shirt. And now -- looking at Patrick dressed like he’s ready to address a room full of shareholders -- Pete feels a little like a pervert for imagining a much more innocent Patrick than he ever knew. This is so much better. This is his real life and Pete couldn’t have wished for anything more. 

Patrick strides back towards him like a man on a mission. Pete can’t remember the last time he was so turned on. Patrick places his hands on Pete’s shoulders and gently but firmly guides him back to his chair. Patrick leans back against the desk and stares down at Pete. He reaches out and curls his fingers underneath Pete’s chin, stroking the pad of his thumb over Pete’s lower lip.

Pete is overwhelmed by Patrick’s _presence._ He’s always been confident in the bedroom, but this? This Patrick is something he’s never seen before. If putting on a suit and tie inspires this kind of confidence, Pete will buy him an entirely new wardrobe _tomorrow_.

“You know what I want even more than you suck you off underneath this desk?” Patrick asks. 

His voice is so calm and collected, Pete doesn’t know how he’s managing. Pete is so hard he can barely think clearly, let alone speak. He shakes his head.

“I want to bend you over this desk and fuck you until you’re begging me to get you off,” Patrick says. 

Pete inhales sharply. At this rate, Patrick might get him off without even touching him.

“But I don’t want to break a promise, so I guess I’ll just have to do both.”

Pete breaks eye contact with him because if he doesn’t he’s afraid he might just come from the intensity of Patrick’s gaze, like maybe Patrick now has the power to make him come with the power of his mind. Stranger things have happened. Like Patrick agreeing to marry him in the first place. Second place? Whatever. Pete’s so hard he can’t form coherent thoughts. 

As he looks down he realizes he’s been clutching the arms of his rolling chair so hard that his knuckles are white. Patrick may kill him before this day is over, but what a way to go.

Patrick tilts Pete’s chin up, forcing him to meet Patrick’s gaze. Pete just stares into his eyes for a long moment before Patrick leans in to kiss him. 

“Do you want that too?” Patrick whispers, as though it’s a question he doesn’t know the answer to.

“Oh my god, yes,” Pete says, his voice ragged.

“I thought that might be the case,” Patrick says before dropping to his knees.

Pete rests his hands gingerly on Patrick’s shoulders as Patrick undoes his belt buckle and then his zipper. His mind is awash with thoughts like, _“I’m so in love with him,”_ and _“How did I get so lucky?”_ And then Patrick looks up at him grinning and the façade breaks, and it’s _his_ Patrick, the one he knows so well. The one who knows _him_ so well. 

“I love you,” Pete says.

Patrick braces his hands on Pete’s spread thighs, pushes himself back up far enough to kiss him. 

“I love you too,” he says. Pete can feel him smile against his mouth before Patrick kisses him one more time.

He hooks his fingers into the elastic band of Pete’s boxer briefs and Pete lifts up his hips so Patrick can pull them down. He just pulls them down far enough to get Pete’s cock out and somehow it feels more illicit this way. As though there’s a danger of being caught, even though Pete knows there isn’t. Pete takes a second to wonder if that was Patrick’s intention and then all thoughts go out of his mind when Patrick slides his mouth over Pete’s cock. 

Pete curls his fingers around the back of Patrick’s neck and shoves his other hand into his mouth to stifle a moan. Pete’s never going to last at this rate. He can already feel the muscles in his thighs and stomach tightening from the effort of hold off his orgasm. After what seems like a torturously long time, Patrick pulls off and sucks a kiss into Pete’s thigh. 

“It’s okay, Pete,” he says. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

It takes a second before Pete catches his meaning. Patrick wants him to come. He plans on making Pete come twice before this little adventure is over. Pete runs his fingers through Patrick’s hair and drags his thumb over Patrick’s mouth.

“I guess you’re right,” Pete says. He glances at the clock. Everyone except the janitors will be gone in another fifteen minutes and then they can take as long as they like. There are still some perks to being the CEO.

Patrick smiles up at him before he bends his head again. This time, Pete doesn’t fight it and he’s coming hard into Patrick’s mouth a minute later. He leans back in his chair, looking up the ceiling as he tries to catch his breath. He can feel Patrick rubbing his thumbs in circles on his thighs.

“I might not survive a second round like that,” Pete says when he’s finally caught his breath.

“Come on,” Patrick says. “You’re not that old.”

Pete laughs. If anything, Pete was old beyond his years _before_ he met Patrick.

“Just – give me a minute to recover, okay?”

“You know when we move into the new place we’re christening every room right?”

“As long as it’s not all in the same day, I think I’ll be fine.”

“If you insist,” Patrick says. 

Pete can’t tell if the exasperation in his voice is feigned or not. Patrick leans up to kiss him again and Pete can taste himself in his mouth. That never stops being a turn on. 

“Maybe you should plan on not working the first few days after we move,” Patrick tells him. He kisses his way down Pete’s throat and slowly sinks back down to the floor. “I mean, it’ll probably take a while for us to get unpacked anyway.”

Pete smiles.

“You make a good argument. “

Patrick slides his hand along Pete’s stomach, pushing up his dress shirt and presses a kiss to the heart below his belly button. Patrick’s never asked what the tattoo means, but he’s made it clear he thinks it’s a little ridiculous. But from the amount of attention it receives whenever Patrick’s on his knees for him, it can’t be _too_ ridiculous.

“You know what?” Patrick asks. He tucks his fingers under the waist of Pete’s pants where they’re still stretched around his thighs and yanks them down to his ankles. “I can mark you all I want down here and no one will know but us.”

Pete is honestly surprised at how quickly his dick decides to take an interest in the proceedings once Patrick starts sucking a bruise into his inner thigh. Patrick always knows just what buttons to push. Pete has to stifle a moan when Patrick slips a hand between his legs and rubs his thumb over Pete’s entrance. 

“That didn’t take too long,” Patrick says before mouthing at the base of Pete’s growing hard-on. 

“I guess you’re keeping me young,” Pete says, his voice growing ragged. 

Patrick doesn’t respond, instead just chuckles quietly to himself and switches to Pete’s other thigh. 

The sound of the intercom nearly startles Pete out of his chair. 

“Pete, I’m going to be leaving for the day,” Greta’s voice says. 

It takes some effort to reach the button to respond, because Patrick has no intention of stopping what he’s doing. 

“Ok,” Pete says, trying to regain some semblance of composure. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The line goes silent and Pete breathes out a sigh. 

“Oh, and Patrick? Try not to break him, he has lots of work to do tomorrow.”

Pete covers his face with his hands. He gave up having any sense of boundaries with Greta a long time ago, but pretending there’s a line would be nice. Pete can feel the puff of warm breath on his skin when Patrick laughs. He goes back to work, teasing, kissing, sucking. Pete makes a mental note to count how many bruises he has tomorrow. 

When he finally stands, he still looks mostly composed, save the flush in his cheeks and the bulge in his trousers. He yanks Pete up by his tie, pulling him in almost close enough to kiss and then stops. Grabbing the lapels of Pete’s suit jacket, he pushes the jacket off his shoulders and tosses it to the floor. 

“Bend over for me,” Patrick instructs. He keeps his gaze steady on Pete for a long moment. “Put your hands flat against the desk.”

Pete swallows hard and nods. He doesn’t bother moving any of the paperwork out of the way first, just does at he’s told. Patrick slides a hand underneath his shirt and rubs the small of his back. 

Patrick was busy with finals last week and Pete’s been busy with _everything._ But it hasn’t been that long since the last time Patrick fucked him, three days, maybe four. Right now, though, it feels like forever. 

_“Patrick,”_ Pete whines. _“Please.”_

Patrick nudges Pete’s legs apart, wide as the fabric of his dress pants will allow. His hands slide down to Pete’s ass, spreading him open and Pete looks ahead at the locked door. Even though he knows there’s no chance of any one walking in on them, he still feels so vulnerable. Patrick licks a long stripe down the cleft of his ass and Pete whimpers softly. He hears the soft click of a bottle being uncapped and almost laughs to himself. The lube is warm, probably from being in Patrick’s pocket for some time. He certainly did plan this out well.

His fingers slide into Pete and Pete pushes back against his hand greedily. 

“Do you think they know, Pete? Do you think they know how much you love this? I bet everyone expects me to take it from you like a good little trophy husband. They have _no idea_ , Pete. They don’t know us at all.”

His words had a slight tinge of anger when he started to speak, but that all faded away when he said Pete’s name. It reminds Pete of the first time they had sex. Patrick, filled with rage and resentment, but also equal amounts passion and arousal. Patrick, who barely knew him at all but still managed to give him exactly what he’d been missing for _years._

Patrick’s free hand curls around the back of Pete’s neck and Pete takes so much comfort from that touch. Patrick slips his fingers out of him and Pete feels him lining himself up, the blunt head of his cock brushing against his opening.

“Ready?” Patrick asks.

“Please,” is all Pete can manage.

Patrick pushes inside of him, not stopping until his hips are flush up against Pete.

 _“Patrick,”_ Pete gasps his name like a prayer.

Patrick trails a hand over Pete’s back, rests it on his hip. 

“Okay?” he asks.

“Patrick,” Pete says again, and this time it’s a plea. _“Fuck me.”_

Patrick bends down, covering Pete’s body with his own, one hand still gripping his neck possessively. Pete half expects him to come back with a smarmy response. But instead Patrick just breathes hotly against his ear and presses a soft kiss just beneath before he begins to move.

Pete lets his head fall, forehead resting against the hard surface of the desk as Patrick quickens the pace of his thrusts. Soft moans escape his lips and he can’t be bothered to care if he’s being loud or not.

“Think about every bad day you ever had at this desk, Pete,” Patrick says, “Every day you wished you were somewhere else, everyday you wanted to be working on starting Clandestine instead.”

Pete groans. There had been so many.

“I’m fucking them all out of you. I’m erasing every single one. The only memory you’re going to have of this office is going to be this moment. Just you and me, Pete. We’re the only thing that matters now.”

“Oh god,” Pete groans. 

He buries his face in the crook of his arm. He has to muffle his groans every time Patrick pushes into him, harder with each thrust. He isn’t going to last much longer. The sound of Patrick’s voice echoes in his ears. _We’re the only thing that matters now._ He still doesn’t know what he ever did to deserve this.

 _“Please,”_ Pete says. He needs to come so badly.

“That’s right, Pete. Beg for me,” Patrick says, his voice hoarse. “Tell me how much you need this.”

“You’re all I need,” Pete gasps. “You give me everything I need. Please don’t ever leave me.”

The last words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself. But by some miracle, Patrick isn’t phased. He winds an arm around Pete’s waist, the other over his shoulder, pulling him up off the desk. He kisses the side of Pete’s neck.

“I’m not going anywhere, Pete,” he says and Pete can feel the words murmured against his skin as much as he hears them. “You’re mine and I’m yours.”

Patrick laces their left hands together, there’s the softest clink of metal as their rings brush against one another. 

“Come for me,” Patrick whispers and Pete does. 

Patrick holds him up as he goes weak in his arms. He gently lowers Pete back down to the desk, thrusting into him a handful of times before he too comes, a quiet gasp and the stillness of his body signaling his release. 

Patrick puts him back together, much in the same way he took him apart. He helps Pete to stand, zips up his pants, helps him back into his jacket. Pete still feels wrecked and he wonders if he looks it as well. Patrick is unconcerned as he leads Pete out of the office, a kiss for every step. 

In the elevator ride down, he leans heavily on Patrick but doesn’t look him in the eyes.

“You know I’d never doubt you, right?” he whispers.

“Hmm?”

“I don’t think you’re going to leave me,” Pete explains. And he knows it’s stupid, Patrick’s probably already forgotten about it, but Pete needs to say it. “I just…”

“Pete, it’s okay,” Patrick says softly. He tilts Pete’s chin towards him.

“No, just let me,” Pete continues. “I know it’s stupid, but there’s still a part of me that has trouble believing I deserve you.”

“Just because it’s noisy doesn’t make it right.” 

“I know,” Pete says. And he does. It’s similar to what his therapist has told him a dozen times. Hopefully one day, he won’t need to be reminded. 

“I’m glad you told me,” Patrick says. 

Pete smiles, anxiety slipping away. He winds his arms around Patrick’s waist and kisses him until they reach the ground floor. The doors chime as they open.

“Let’s go home,” Patrick says.

Pete nods and follows him out. Home with Patrick is exactly where he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's 2017 and I'm still writing in this universe. Not beta-ed, all mistakes mine.


End file.
